poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick saves Alex/Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, and the royals
This is how Rick saves his son from being stabbed by the Dragon Emperor and how Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Luna, and Celestia from being blasted by Tirek in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Warrior. Qin Shi Huang: a sword to kill Alex. But Rick pushes him and saves him but ends up with a mortal wound in his chest Alex O'Connell: Dad! BOOM!!! Johnathan: Run! Alex O'Connell: Okay, hold it. Hold on there, Dad. All right, please, please, please, put preassure on it, okay, Dad? Rick O'Connel: It's all right, it's all right. We've been in tougher scrapes than this . Fix-it Felix: over What happened? Rick O'Connell: I got stabbed. snow falls Johnathan: Avalanche! Henry: ELSA! STOP THE SNOW!! Elsa: I'm on it! Tirek: evily Now I got them. starts to warm up a blast Percy: just shot down some Changlings and then he notices Tirek about to blast Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Luna, and Celestia and they don't see him (GASP) flashback Megatron: Now to finish you off, Celestia. Princess Celestia: You wouldn't dare! Megatron: Oh, yes I will. takes out his shotgun and points it at Celestia You're so weak! Thomas: just racing into veiw and sees his mentor about to be killed NO! turn her head away and shuts her eyes prepared for the worst Megatron: his shotgun and fires Thomas: in front of Celestia at the last second and is hit (as Optimus) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! tumbles over cab over wheels Princess Celestia: her eyes and her jaw drops as he sees her student tumble Rick O'Connell: toward them when he hears the blast Twilight: back and her jaw drops at the sight Megatron: his shotgun away Thomas: over a feet more feet and then lands on his side Shai-Shay: GASP Cadance: NO! THOMAS! Percy: Oh no, Megatron got Thomas! ends Percy: his mind No, not this time! I must save them! the Diesel Squad looks over Kraken: Hey, what is Monkey horse doin? Dash-9: I'm not sure. Pincher: Hey, look at Percy! Percy: whistles' THOMAS! TWILIGHT! SHINING ARMOR! CADANCE! PRINCESS LUNA! PRINCESS CELESTIA!! LOOK OUT!!' races forward Tirek: fires Percy: into the back of Thomas, who then bumps into Celestia, then into Luna, then into Cadance, then Shining Armor, and finally Twilight. He then shunts them all out of the way. YAH! is hit by Tirek's blast AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Dash-9, Kraken, Scor-Brein, and Rattler: GASP Pincher: with a look of Shock flies backward from the recoil of his blast, which sends Percy into the side of a building Pinkie: gasp PERCY!! Thomas: Percy! NOOOO!!! Twilight: Percy! Shining Armor: Percy! Cadance: NO! PERCY!! race to Percy Pinkie: Percy! Percy: groans What a pong! Pinkie: Percy! ARE YOU OKAY?! Percy: I'm alright, we've been through worst. Pinkie: to cry NO!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!! Steamy: You din'-dong, he ain't gonna die! Mucker: Yeah, his big boiler and tank absorbed the blast. Pinkie: Oh. back to Percy Don't worry Percy, you'll be okay. sheding tears Percy: I know, Pinkie. Pinkie: cries Felix! CAN YOU FIX PERCY?! Fix-it Felix: a look Sorry, I can't fix this. Pinkie: WHAT?! Percy: Why is that? Fix-it Felix: This is outside my limits, watch. hits his hammer on the blast mark on Percy but nothing happens See? Pinkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! cries Percy: I'll be fine Pinkie. Patchy, off screen: You don't look fine Percy! the Diesel Squad Pincher: Did you see that?! Long Hood: his horn meaning, "You kiddin'? How could you miss that?!" Dash-9: Yes! Kraken: I don't believe it! Scor-Bein: He used us, for free weaponary! looks at the medalion So much for his damn loyality. Rattler: Yeah! Long Hood: his horn meaning: "That damn monkey, horse thing, double-crossed us!" Dash-9: That's it, we are no longer on the villains' side! We are moving to the hero's side. Pincher: Sheen Yeah! Does that mean no more tips? Scor-Brein: No! Tirek Tirek: groans Next, time I shouldn't do it so intense. gets up and looks to our heroes WHAT?! The Royal's still alive?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! looks to see that Percy was hit instead Huh, the saddletank saved them, wasn't planning on that but that's still a good start. our heroes J.J.: Let's head for Shangri-La. Buzz: Yes. Pinkie: crying Okay. follows still crying Princess Luna: It's okay Pinkie. We'll find a way to fix Percy. Pinkie: Okay. If you say so. is still softly crying Princess Celestia: horn lights up and She puts Percy back on his wheels Evan: up behind Percy and gently pushes forward Rodger: the flatbed with Willy onboard Rarity: Fluttershy as they walk the others Qin Shi Huang: the snow to create tablets Ying: a blade the Emperor loses balance and the avalanche makes its way Alex O'Connell: Help me! Help me! Evelyn: Ying! Alex O'Connell: Please help me! avalanche hits Applejack: Watch out! Elsa: takes action and puts an ice sheild over the whole group as the avalanche hits Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts